The Forgotten Potter
by Namikaze 2330
Summary: Harry forgotten by his parents and neglected in favor of his brother the supposed boy who lived. Rated T to be safe for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter**

 **Please remember to review**

"Hey the boy who lived is over at Ollivanders right know getting fitted for his wand." A man yelled to the other pedestrians.

The pedestrians quickly rushed off in a massive crowd leaving a lone boy of the age of eleven there.

"What's so special about him?" The boy wondered in his head as he wondered this a family walked up behind the boy.

"Harry!" The youngest son yelled as he ran up behind him.

"Hello Draco how is your day going?" Harry asked.

"Very well I've gotten all my school supplies together." Draco responded.

"Harry where are your parents?" Narcissa Malfoy asked.

"They forgot about me again and Uncle Severus is already back at school so he could not help me get my stuff for school." Harry said with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Well why don't you come with us it's the least we can do for you since you been such a good friend to Draco ever since we had cut our ties with those Death Eater families Crabb and Goyle." Lucius Malfoy suggested.

"Thank you that would be very helpful but I would hate to be an inconvenience." Harry responded.

"Harry I must insist that you let Lucius and I help you I would hate for you not to have what you need." Narcissa said.

As Harry heard this he began to tear up. Narcissa quickly grasped him in a hug.

"Why do thy never notice me? Why do they pay so much attention to him and never me?" Harry said as he began to cry into Narcissa's shoulder.

"I don't know dear. I can assure you though that Lucius and I will take care of you from now on." Narcissa assured him.

"You would be willing to do that for someone that isn't your family?" Harry asked.

"Harry anyone that doesn't make sure that their child has everything necessary to succeed is not family. I believe that every child should grow up with people that appreciate them for who they are and not ignore them for another child." Narcissa responded as she let go of Harry and looked at his face and brushed his hair and tears away from his eyes.

"Thank you so much." Harry said as he hugged Narcissa.

"You are welcome Harry so shall we start with your wand." Lucius said as he walked up beside Narcissa and extended his hand to help Harry up.

They arrived at Ollivander's just in time to see Harry's brother Alexander walk out with Harry's Parents following him. Harry's fist grew tighter as he watched his parents walk past him without even noticing. Narcissa and Lucius both looked at Harry their thoughts filled with sentiment.

"How could they do this to their own child." Both Malfoy's thought in their heads.

Harry quickly walked into Ollivander's followed quickly by Draco and his parents.

"Why hello there Mr. Potter how pleasant it is to see you have finally made your way to my shop. I am surprised to see you here with the Malfoy's rather than your own parents." Ollivander said as he motioned Harry closer towards the counter.

"Let's see know how about we try this one out first." Ollivander said as he handed Harry a hawthorn wand with a unicorn hair core.

Harry gave the wand an experimental wave and saw several wands fall off their shelves. It continued like this for over an hour none of the wands Ollivander presented him seemed to fit.

When Mr. Ollivander seemed to be at his wits end he suddenly got up and said "I wonder" and walked to the back of his workshop. He came holding a freshly made wand.

"This Mr. Potter is my pride and joy it took me a lifetime to gather the materials for it. It is made out elder wood and a tail hair of a thestral functions as it's core." Olivander said as he handed the wand to Harry.

Harry took the wand and used the spell Reparo and watched as all the wands moved back to their shelves.

"Well Mr. Potter I think we've found your wand." Ollivander said as he handed Harry a holster for the wand.

"This holster goes on your wrist and allows you to draw the wand at a moments notice." Ollivander stated.

"How much for the wand?" Harry asked.

"For you Mr. Potter nothing just make sure you take care of it and use it well." Ollivander stated.

Harry and the Malfoy's then walked out of Ollivander's. Harry, Draco, and Narcissa didn't notice that as they exited the store Lucius snuck away to another store.

"Harry who taught you that spell?" Narcissa hopeful that it had been his parents.

"Uncle Severus taught it to me about a year ago when I moved in with him." Harry responded as he walked into a store filled with animals.

Narcissa stopped in her tracks. "My God how much have they neglected him?" She wondered in her head.

"So Harry what pet are you going to get?" Draco asked.

 **A/N: I changed it to where they could have any animal they wished.**

Harry walked up to a pen and saw a wolf puppy. Harry instantly saw that it was the runt of the litter.

"Ah I see you found the last of our giant Siberian mountain wolves. I wouldn't take that one personally he's a runt and will be weak." The store owner said as he walked up next to Harry.

Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out the amount required. "I'll take him." He said as he reached in the pin and pulled out the puppies and handed the money to the store keeper.

They then exited the shop and stood on the street while trying to decide what to do next.

"Harry where did you get the money for that?" Narcissa asked as she knew most children didn't walk around with that much money in their pockets.

"I got the money from my job at the ministry." Harry responded with a slight hesitation at the word job.

Narcissa dropped the conversation when she heard the hesitation.

"Well Harry here are the rest of you books." Lucius said as he approached the group.

"Thank you sir." Harry responded as he took the books.

"Harry Severus tell me that you played chaser on your local quidditch team." Lucius stated as Harry look up at him.

"Yes I do I play Middle chaser to be exact." Harry responded.

"Well I hope you try out for you house Draco could use someone to push him or be a teammate." Lucius stated.

"Oh that reminds me Draco here is that broom you wanted the Nimbus 2000." As Lucius said this a broom appeared in his hand and he threw it to Draco who caught it.

"Thanks dad." Draco responded in awe as he stared at the broom.

"Oh and Harry Severus wanted me to give you this." Lucius said as he tossed a wrapped package at Harry.

Harry starred at the package for a minute not sure of what to do.

"Well Harry aren't you going to open it?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh sorry it's just I've never been given a gift before." Harry responded as he began to unwrap the gift as Narcissa looked at him in shock.

Harry unwrapped the gift to find his own Nimbus 2000 along with a note that read.

Happy Birthday Harry

Uncle Severus

Harry tried to hurry and put the note in his pocket so that nobody saw it but Narcissa was to fast and snatched the note from Harry.

"Is today your birthday." Narcissa asked Harry.

"Actually my birthday was a few days ago." Harry responded.

"Oh so what did your parents get you?" Narcisa asked.

There was a long moment of silence before harry answered.

"Nothing my parents forgot it was my birthday as well as Alexander's." Harry said quickly and then began to tear up.

Narcisa stepped forward and wrapped Harry in a hug. After a few moments she broke the hug and dropped to a knee so that she could see Harry's face.

"Harry I think you should come with us back to our house." Narcisa said harry nodded and they walked to a fireplace and used the floo network to get to the Malfoy manor.

 **A/N: Well chapter one is done let me know what you thank if you have any questions please PM me. I want to explain the reason why harry acts the way he does the only person that has ever done anything for is Snape so you can imagine that has begun to expect that is how most people so he is not used to people always asking how he is doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter**

 **Please remember to review**

Harry and Draco walked on to platform 9 and ¾ followed closely by Lucius and Narcissa. Since that fateful day in Diagon alley Harry had lived with the Malfoy's and even helped Draco make the most of unlikeliest of friends in Neville Longbottom who's grandmother allowed them to remain friends after Neville began to show more self confidence. In the course of several weeks Harry and Draco had molded Neville into a great keeper spending every free second they had on the quidditch pitch the Malfoy's had on their property.

"Harry, Draco how have you been?" Neville asked as he ran up next to them followed quickly by his grandmother.

"We've been fine just practicing for the quidditch try outs. Are you going to try out Neville for your house team?" Draco responded then asked.

"Definitely well as long as it is ok with my grandmother." Neville stated then looked back at his grandmother expectantly to which the Longbottom patriarch nodded her head.

"I was hoping for a word with Mr. Potter in private." Mrs. Longbottom stated to which Harry nodded and the Malfoy's and Neville left.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for Neville this summer I don't think that I would have been able to break Neville out of his shell and gain the confidence he needs." As Neville's Grandmother said this an owl flew up to Harry holding a letter from his father of all people.

"Dear Harry

I have sent this letter to inform you that we have officially declared Alexander the heir of the potter family and have removed you from the line of succession. P.S. Your mother and I just found out that she will be having a baby girl in the coming year and she will also be teaching muggle studies at Hogwarts this coming year."

Sincerely, your father

James Potter."

After reading the letter Harry was about to throw it away when Narcissi walked up to Harry and Neville's Grandmother and saw Harry holding the letter.

"Who is thee letter from Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"My father." Harry responded in a tone that made it clear that he didn't want to talk about it.

After Narcissi heard she stuck out her hand motioning for the letter. Harry handed her the letter.

After reading the letter Narcissi gasped and hugged Harry.

"How dare they most families that have twins wait until they have graduated from Hogwarts to decide the heir." Narcissa said as she wrapped Harry in a hug and upon seeing a questioning look from the Longbottom matriarch Narcissa handed the letter to her. Mrs. Longbottom hands shook with rage as she read the letter.

"Let's get you on the train Harry." Narcissa said.

Harry nodded and grabbed his back pack that had all of his belongings shrunk inside it and then whistled which acted as a summon for the Giant Siberian Wolf which he had decided to name Salazar Salazar had grown to half way in between Harry's hip and knee which was remarkable when consider how underfed he was even though Giant Siberian Wolves are known for growing at an extremely fast rate.

Salazar didn't like to be around anybody but the Longbottom's, Malfoy's and Harry so in order to avoid an incident Harry learned how to summon a linked animal to you. As they walked toward the train they saw the Potter's and Weasley's along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin conversing with one another. As they approached the group in order to get to where Lucius, Draco, and Neville where standing Lily potter turned and saw Harry she began to walk towards him.

"Harry why are you walking with Narcissi Malfoy?" She asked.

Before Harry or anyone else could respond Salazr stepped forward an snarled lightly at Lily who took a step back away from the wolf.

"Salazar stop she's not worth me losing one of my friends." Harry said as he had continued walking towards the others.

"Harry James Potter you will answer my question!" Lily Potter yelled as she stomped into the path.

At this Harry suddenly shifted into to a full grown Giant Siberian Wolf and snarled at Lily.

"An animangus." Lily breathed in shock.

Harry shifted back into his normal self and continued to walk towards the others as Lily sat there in shock.

"What kind of mother are you?" Narcissa asked as she stared at Lily.

"What right do you have to question me?" Lilly responded as she glared at Narcissa.

If you are such a great mother to Harry then answer me this what position does Harry play in Quiditch?" Narcissa asked as she left and followed Harry.

After that encounter the boys loaded the belongings onto the train and found a compartment to sit in. Draco and Neville began to get dressed to go to a social withe the other family heirs when they noticed Harry not getting dressed.

"Come on Harry it's time for that social you need to get dressed." Draco said.

"There is no need." Harry said as he handed the letter to them and they read it.

"I can't believe they would do this at this point most families wait until after graduation from Hogwarts." Neville said as Draco just silently stared at the letter filled with rage.

"So I have heard. You both should get going to that social event." Harry said signaling the end of this conversation.

Draco and Neville left the compartment and closed the door behind him.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later:**

Harry heard some noise outside the compartment he laid down his book and opened the door. When he opened the door he found none other than Theodore Nott and his goons Crabbe and Goyle pinning Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis to the wall of the train.

"Let them go Nott." Harry said simply.

"No I think I will not Potter why don't you just go back to the hole you crawled out of." Nott replied as he

"It wasn't a suggestion Nott let them go or you will not like what happens next." Harry threatened.

"Come on Potter we both know you couldn't harm a fly even your family doesn't want you." Nott replied as he reached for his wand.

Before Nott could draw his wand Harry drew his wand fired two stunning curses at Crabbe and Goyle then a dark cloud seemed to consume Harry and move towards Nott as the cloud dissipated Harry stood in front of not holding a Persian knife to his throat.

"I told you to let them go Nott the next time you do not heed my advice my hand my just slip. Is that clear." Harry said as Nott just dumbly nodded his head.

Harry motioned Daphne and Tracey to follow him and opened the door to his compartment. Harry sat both girls down and offered them chocolate. It was then that Salazar made his presence known by sliding out from underneath the seat Harry had been sitting in and walked over to the girls and licked their hands. Harry looked at Salazar in shock.

" _He has never done that to anyone but myself, the Malfoy's, and the Longbottom's." Harry thought in his head._

Suddenly Tracy flew out of her seat and wrapped Harry in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much for what you did." Tracey said. Before Harry could respond Daphne spoke up.

"Why did you move like a death eater?" Daphne asked as Harry cursed himself.

"The death eaters modified that ability from the Persian Hassassins." Harry said trying to keep from revealing to much information.

"Are you a Hassassin?" Daphne asked sensing Harry trying to dodge a real answer.

Harry cursed Draco hadn't lied when he told him that Daphne was cunning and very intelligent person. Harry thought for a moment before answering.

"Yes I am but please don't tell anyone secrecy is the key aspect of my profession." Harry said.

"Why would you choose such a profession." Tracey asked.

Harry sighed and sat down in next to Daphne and Tracey followed suit by sitting next to him.

"I have been living on my own without in sort of support from my parents in order to survive I had to take up a job. I found that I had a talent at gathering information. But don't worry I am considered to young to be given assassination missions so I haven't killed anyone yet." Harry responded as he tried to hide his face.

" _They probably will want nothing to do with me know that they know what I do." Harry thought in his head._

"Harry why aren't your parents supporting you?" Daphne asked.

"They believe that my brother is the chosen one who will defeat Tom once and for all." Harry responded.

"Who's Tom?" Tracey asked before Daphne had the chance.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is the given name of Lord Voldemort." Harry responded.

"But Riddle is a muggle name." Daphne responded.

"Exactly Tom Riddle is a Half blood its ironic he speaks about blood purity when he himself is not pure." Harry responded.

At this moment Draco and Neville decided to enter the compartment.

"Harry are you ok we heard about what Nott tried to do?" Neville asked.

"I am fine Neville how far are we from Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"We are almost there Neville says as he sat down across from Tracey.

"Neville Longbottom." he said as he extended his hand towards Tracey.

"Tracey Davis." Tracy responded as she shook his hand.

 **Fifteen minutes later Hogwarts train station:**

"All first years follow me." A giant said that harry guessed was the gamekeeper Hagrid of whom his parents always spoke highly of.

"Harry!" he heard a voice yell out and turned around to see none other than Alexander Potter.

"Why don't you ride in the boat with us." Alexander suggested.

"Actually I believe Harry will be riding with us." Daphne said.

"Greengrass I don't know what your trying to do but back off my brother or you won't like what happens." Alexander said quietly.

"Potter if you threaten my friends again I can guarantee that what ever our parents taught you will not protect you." Harry responded darkly as Alexander winced at the uses of their last name.

At this Harry, Daphne, Tracey, Draco, and Neville walked off and climbed into a boat.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later Great Hall:**

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_ _Your top hats sleek and tall,_ _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_ _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_ _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_ _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_ The sorting hat sang before the sorting began.

 **Five Minutes Later:**

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled out as the hat was taken off Alexander's head and he walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall read from her list.

The great hall went silent as whispering began.

"I didn't know the chosen one had a brother." One Gryffindor girl stated as Harry walked past.

McGonagall laid the hat down on Harry's head.

" _Ah hah what a sharp mind you have, but bravery and loyalty are also present, and what a mighty thirst to prove yourself."_ Harry heard in his head.

" _But the question remains where to put you. You are the first student in a while that would honestly do well in any house."_ The hat stated

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled

 **Remember to review**

 **Also I am starting a poll for Harry's love interest. The poll will be between.**

 **Fleur Delacour, Ginny Weasley, Daphne Greengrass, and Sylla Lestrange (Bellatrix's daughter) so please tell me who you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter**

 **Please remember to review**

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled out.

At this you could have heard a pen drop from the look shock on everyone's face except Neville and Draco who had both been put into Slytherin as well. As Harry turned and began walking towards the Slytherin table he saw a smirk appear on Snape's face as he looked over at Lily who was staring at Harry in shock.

" _Probably thought I would be one of her idiotic Gryffindors."_ Harry thought in his and smirked slightly the thought.

Harry sat down in between Draco and Neville with Daphne and Tracy sitting across from them with a girl that Harry did not recognize.

"Excuse me I don't believe we've been introduced." Harry said extending his hand toward the girl. The girl had straight dark black hair which she had done up in a pony tail and dark brown eyes.

"My name is Sylla Lestrange." She said quietly so that no one but the six of them would hear and constantly switched her gaze from Neville and Draco who both stared at her in shock.

"Well welcome to the group." Neville said as he extended his hand towards Sylla as well.

Sylla looked at Neville strangely and asked "Why would you want me to join your group my parents drove your parents insane?"

"Well first of all you are not your parents and second of all I know you probably have had a tough life without them and probably grew up with little to no love in your life." Neville responded.

Sylla stared at Neville in shock before tears started gleaming in her eyes then shook Neville's hand.

"I have never had friends before it would be nice to not be alone for once." Sylla stated.

At this Draco began to speak "I will contact my parents no cousin of ours is going to live in an orphanage."

"I would hate to be an inconvenience." Sylla responded.

At this point Harry cut in "Sylla I know how you feel right know but trust me you would not be an inconvenience and knowing Lady Malfoy she will be pissed that no one told her about you sooner." Harry stated.

Draco had finished writing a quick letter to his parents about Sylla but as he was about to get up to go mail the letter Harry stopped him.

"I think it would be better if I sent this letter with Salazar in case your family has any enemies we don't want them to know about Sylla." Harry said as he stuck out his hand.

"I see why you where put in Slytherin but that makes me wonder where did you develop such cunning thinking that this predicament could be used by their enemies since both your parent's are Gryffindors." Daphne wondered out loud as Draco handed Harry the letter.

"When you grow up like I did it makes it hard to trust people." Harry responded as he exited the hall Dumbledore had already completed his speech about where the students where not allowed to go not that Harry and the others where paying attention.

"What did he mean by that?" Sylla asked as both Tracy and Daphne joined her staring at Draco waiting for an answer.

"Harry has grown up without love for most of his life until my god father Professor Snape took him in." Draco responded.

"Why would he not know love is he not Alexander Potter's brother?" Sylla asked.

"That he is but that is why he never knew love his parents ignored him and focused only on Alexander that is why Harry learned not to trust people because the people that were suppose to be there no matter what never where. So instead he buried himself in quidditch and his job at the ministry." Draco responded as he finished as Harry returned from sending the message and was carrying another letter with him.

"Who's the letter from Harry?" Neville asked as Harry sat down at the table.

"A teamate from my quidditch team." Harry responded.

" _Hey Harry just thought I would send you a message letting you know that coach just signed a new chaser to the youth team for you to work with her name is Fleur Delacour she is from France and from what I hear a very skilled chaser. Anyway stay in shape and make sure to stay in touch."_

 _Your Friend,_

 _Viktor Krum_

Draco suddenly reached out and snatched the letter away from Harry. After reading the letter Draco stared at Harry before smiling.

"Sounds like your youth team is going to be very strong this summer. I know of Fleur she is a distant cousin. I have met her a few times and from what I've seen she might be even good enough to beat you." Draco said as he handed the letter back to Harry.

"Well we will see you haven't seen me go all out in a live game so I am confident that I can prove myself." Harry responded.

 **The Next Morning at Breakfast:**

Harry was eating his fruit and talking to Draco when suddenly an owl dropped a letter in front of him. Harry picked the letter up and opened it as Neville and the girls walked into the great hall and over to the slytherin table.

" _Harry my boy your parents and I would like to meet with you right now to discuss something of great importance."_

 _Professor Dumbledore_

"What is the letter Harry." Daphne asked when she saw Harry's face change to an angered expression.

Harry handed the letter to Daphne who read and then passed it around to the others.

"So what's your plan?" Neville asked.

"Well if you are all willing to I would appreciate if you would come with me to this meeting." Harry responded.

"Of course after what you did for Daphne and I on the train yesterday it would be the least we could do." Tracy answered and the rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.

 **Five minutes Later Headmaster's office:**

Harry and the other's opened the door to the Headmater's office to find not just his parents and Dumbledore but also Sirius Black and Remus Lupin waiting for Harry to arrive. Harry and the others stepped through the door and into Dumbledore's office.

"Harry we did not say you could bring anyone else." Lily stated when she saw the others.

"Well I am pretty sure as to what this meeting is going to be about I figured I should bring some support and seeing as you brought Lord Black and Mr. Lupin you have no right to question my inclusion of those I chose in these matters." Harry responded.

"Come now Harry no reason to treat Uncle Padfoot and Prongs like that." Sirius responded with a smile.

Harry fixed Sirius with a glare that could kill.

"You and Mr. Lupin may be Uncle's to Alexander but make no mistake to me you two are nothing more than my father's friends that I don't even hardly know." Harry responded.

Before Sirius could respond Sylla interrupted.

"So this is my great Uncle Sirius I see what you mean by he is not much to look at." Sylla stated to Draco.

"Who might you be young lady?" Sirius asked with slight frustration in his voice.

"Oh me… I am Sylla Lestrange your cousin." Sylla responded.

The room went silent.

"Harry why are you hanging with the spawn of Bellatrix …." James began to say but was cut off by a sudden surge of power that stunned everyone in the room.

"Let me get one thing straight Lord and Lady Potter if you ever threaten my friends again it will not end well for you. On another note you lost any right to determine what friends I keep when you neglected me in favor of Alexander." Harry responded in a deathly serious tone.

At this Dumbledore stopped all congregation with him clearing his voice.

"Harry my boy perhaps you and I should take a walk in private." Dumbldore said in a tone that made it clear to Harry's parents that this wasn't up for debate as motioned Harry out a side door.

 **Please Don't forget to review**

 **Poll**

 **Daphne: 1**

 **Sylla: 1**

 **Fleur: 0**

 **Ginny: 0**

 **Don't forget to vote on the poll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter**

 **Please remember to review**

Harry followed the aging Headmaster outside and on top of the Headmaster's tower.

"So Harry how is your first day of school going?" Albus asked.

"How do you think it's going Headmaster I just got told I need to switch houses just to keep your stupid view that you have been feeding to my mom and dad for years." Harry responded.

"Harry I don't know where you developed this belief but I assure you that your parents are only doing what's best for you." Dumbledore stated.

At this Dumbledore suddenly felt a surge of magic but this magic felt felt wild and angry and seemed to be coming from the very air around him. He then looked at Harry and saw that his green eyes seemed to be glowing.

"Harry please calm down…" Dumbledore stated before he was cut off by Harry.

"You want me to be calm when the parents that have ignored me for years want to take me away from the only people that have ever cared about me!" Harry yelled in frustration.

"I'll tell you once Dumbledore if you and my parents don't stop trying to control me it will not end well for you or them." Harry told Dumbledore.

"So you serve Voldemort then." Dumbledore responded as he said he felt an even bigger spike of magical energy from Harry that made him shiver.

"I would never serve that so called powerful wizard. The witch I serve is considered to be the strongest witch to ever exist and could turn your body to ash so if you don't want to face her wrath you and my parents will stay out of my business." Harry responded and walked off back down the tower and into the headmaster's office.

Harry walked into the Headmaster's office to find his friends having an intense stare down contest with Harry's parents.

"Ok guys lets leave these half witted servants of the Light to have meetings with their all powerful Albus Dumbledore." Harry said as he attempted to walk through quickly to the exit.

"Harry we just want what's best for you. You should be in Gryffindor not Slytherin you should have friends that are courageous not skulking and manipulating things in the shadows." Lily said as Harry walked past bringing Harry to a halt.

"Lady Potter I have built a life without you, father, or any of your friends outside of Severus Snape. The only blood relative I care about is my brother so go ahead give him everything I never got, make him your shining beacon of light, but when Tom Riddle returns don't worry your precious son won't have to do anything in the dark for that is my job as the older of the two of us. With that said Lady Potter you have lost the right to chose who and what I become and I will not allow you to belittle my friends. Do I make myself clear!" Harry stated as his voice rose to a full yell for the desired shock effect on Lily and the others and walked out of the room with his friends and back down to the dining hall.

"Potter where have you been?" A voice belonging to Severus Snape asked from behind them as they walked into the Great Hall and headed for the Slytherin table.

"I just got out of a meeting with Dumbledore and my parents where they tried to interfere with my life yet again by making me switch houses." Harry responds as he turned to face Professor Snape.

"Harry no matter what they say you are in Slytherin and will always belong in Slytherin." Severus Snape stated as he handed all of them a piece of paper.

"Potter, Malfoy, Greengrass, Longbottom, don't forget Quidditch try outs start today." Snape as he walked toward the front of the hall.

"We won't Professor." Harry responded.

Harry and the others went and took their seats at the far end of the Slytherin table.

"So Harry what did Dumbledore want?" Daphne asked as they sat down.

"He tried to convince me that my mistrust for him and my parents was misguided. I showed him that I would not allow them to control my life and that I wasn't one of his pawns like my parents." Harry responded.

"So Harry how do you think Quidditch try outs are going to go." Draco asked trying to change Harry's focus away from Dumbledore and his family.

Harry glanced over toward the Quidditch captain Marcus Flint and studied him for a few minutes.

"I think he is over confident and has no idea how to lead, select a team, or develop a proper game plan." Harry responded to Draco as he began to eat his food.

"I can't wait to see him try to stop you Harry that will make my day." Neville said earning glances from Sylla, Daphne, and Tracey.

"Why is that?" Sylla asked as Harry's owl dove into the hall and dropped a letter in front of Harry.

"Harry here is a member of Vrasta Vultures Youth system and is known as the conductor by those that follow the youth teams for his tactical prowess in putting the team in the best position to win though you wouldn't know it based on his character." Neville answered Sylla and the others as Harry opened the letter.

 _Dear, Harry Potter_

 _I have recently joined the Vrasta Vultures Under 15 team and have heard from Victor Krum that you are our starting center chaser. I play right chaser and am looking forward to playing with you this coming summer. So would I be correct in assuming that you are related to Alexander Potter just something I noticed when I did a bit of research on you. Sorry if it is kind of random but I figured with us being team mates we should at least get to know each other. I am in my second year at Beauxbatons with our fellow team mate Joanne St.-Onge who plays left chaser. I look forward to getting to know you."_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fleur Delacour_

"What's that Harry?" Asked Draco as the others attention shifted from Neville's explanation to Harry and the letter he was holding.

"Just a letter from Fleur Delacour she wants to get to know me since we will be playing together this summer." Harry responded as he neatly folded the letter up and put it in his pocket.

"So our first class is Muggle Studies we should probably get going." Daphne responded as she stood up with the others and they walked out of the hall towards the classrooms.

 **A/N: I changed it so that Fleur is only a year older than Harry and the reason why they are allowed to play for the Under 15 team is the Vrasta Vultures are known for giving youth players a chance so they are trying to accelerate the progression of their youth players. Also in my fanfiction Dumbledore requires Muggle Studies early to try to promote his agenda, but special exemptions are made for families that don't want their children to learn about the Muggle world, but they then have to take deviation with Trelawney.**

 **Ten Minutes Later Muggle Studies classroom:**

"Good morning class! How is your first day of class going?" Lily Potter asked enthusiastically as she walked down from her rooms.

"Good Morning Professor Potter!" Most of the class excluding Harry and his friends responded.

"Well class I figured we would start off with learning about the muggle sport soccer." Professor Potter began as she started her lecture.

 **A few minutes later:**

"In the 70's 80's English teams used high pressure tactics to force opponents into making mistakes in their own half of the pitch and to win the ball back in better positions to score. This led to the German tactics Gegenpressing that have developed and dominated the Bundesliga.

 **A/N: I love soccer but could not find good information this the time period for development for this tactic is probably off so please don't bite my head off.**

Draco looked over at Harry who was scribbling notes down on paper and leaned over to look at the notes and laughed quietly but not quietly enough for Lily not to hear.

"Draco what seems to be so funny?" Lily asked as Draco cursed under his breath and Lily approached Harry and and Draco. Harry was so focused on his notes he didn't notice her approach that Fleur's letter had fallen out of his pocket.

As Lily approached she saw Harry writing away at his notes and walked up in front of him then saw a letter on the ground and picked just then Harry looked up and saw his mother holding his letter from Fleur.

"Professor Potter that letter is of extreme importance to me and me alone if you would please return it would be much appreciated." Harry stated as the bell rang and all students except for the first year Slytherin's packed their notes and left.

"Harry I would like to have a word with you alone if you would be so kind." Lily stated as she looked at the first year Slytherin's.

Harry turned and nodded to Draco and Neville who got up and left followed quickly by Daphne, Tracey, Sylla, and the others. As the door shut Harry turned back around to face his mother.

"Harry I would like to propose a trade. You give me your notes from today, we go over them together, and I will give you back this letter when we are done. Do we have a deal?" Lily asked as Harry looked at her cautiously.

"Ok we have a deal as long as you don't try anything." Harry said as he handed her his notes.

"I won't Harry I have excepted the fact that you don't want me in your life but I am curious to know more about my son." Lily said as she began to read them and stare at them in shock.

 _"_ _How did he transition the tactics from soccer to quidditch so quickly and easily? He developed this tactic so fast and effectively he must have experience playing with a high level youth team in Quidditch."_ Lily thought as she looked up at Harry.

"Harry how long have you played Quidditch?" Lily asked as Harry laughed at the question.

"Professor Potter I have played Quidditch ever since Severus took me in and helped me find something I could do with my free time while he was teaching at Hogwarts. It surprised me when a year ago the Vrasta Vultures approached me to join their Youth program. They said I was a tactical genius because of the way I could organize a team to make the most out of the players I was given. To me it just came naturally and because of that have know moved me up to the Under 15 level to try and accelerate my growth as a player." Harry responded which led to Lilly staring at him with a shocked face.

 _"_ _The Vrasta Vultures but they're located in Belgium how is Harry crossing international borders and more importantly why didn't Harry talk to James or I about this?"_ Lily thought until she saw Harry stick out his hand.

"My notes and letter Professor Potter I have given you what you wanted know give me back my stuff." Harry said as Lily handed Harry his notes and letter back and he quickly left the room Lily was to shocked to respond and just let him go.

 **A/N: Sorry taking so long on this chapter life has been really kicking my but the next chapter will include the quidditch try outs and maybe even their first match against Gryffindor. Don't forget to vote in the pole once again deeply sorry about the long delay:**

 **Sylla: 4**

 **Daphne: 5**

 **Fleur: 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter:**

 **Please don't forget to review and vote for the pole:**

Harry made his way down to the Great Hall for lunch as he was approaching the door he felt someone tap on his shoulder. Harry turned around to see a bushy haired girl standing behind him. "Hello can I help you?" Harry asked as the girl clutched a book she was holding closer to her chest. "Yes I was wondering if you could help me with learning the proper etiquette of the wizarding world since you seem to be well connected with the other higher wizard families." The girl stated as Harry smiled at her. "Well first may I ask your name?" Harry asked as he stood there observing the girl. "Hermione Granger." She responded.

"Well Ms. Granger it would be an honor to help you learn the ways of our wonderful world." Harry stated as the girl's face lit up with joy. "Thank you so much I have read about your world but, I fear I offend many pure blood wizards because I do not know what stuff offends them." Hermione responded as Harry quickly calmed her down. "Well why don't you come sit with my friends and I at lunch and they can help me explain thing to you." Harry said when Hermione had calmed down enough. "Ok but are you sure it's ok with me being a Ravenclaw and all?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry nervously. "Of course it is Hermione now come on you need to eat." Harry responded as he walked into the Great Hall and over to where his friends where sitting.

"Harry we where beginning to get worried that you had gotten into trouble." Daphne stated as Harry sat down across from Draco and motioned Hermione to have a seat. "I am fine Professor Potter just wanted to look at my notes." Harry responded as Draco chuckled. "Something funny Draco?" Harry asked as Hermione shyly sat down next to him. "Mate I saw the notes you where taking I can't imagine the look on her face when she saw your notes." Draco responded. "Before we continue that conversation allow me to introduce Hermione Granger." Harry said as he looked over at Hermione who smiled nervously. "Hello Hermione it's nice to meet you." The others responded as they shook her hand. "She wanted my help in learning pureblood traditions, but I figured that y'all could help me teach her since you all are purebloods." Harry explained as the others looked at Hermione in shock. "What is it did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked as she looked back at the others reaction. "No you didn't do anything wrong it's just nearly unheard of for a muggle born or raised student to so willingly have the desire to learn about the intricacies of our world." Daphne responded. "I think I speak for all of us, but I would be honored to help you learn about our world." Neville responded as the others nodded at Hermione. "Well know we should probably go prepare for the Quidditch try outs. Hermione I think Sylla and Tracey can begin to teach you about our world as Daphne, Draco, Neville, and I have to get ready." Harry responded as Daphne, Draco, and Neville stood with him to head back to the Slytherin common rooms.

As they arrived in the Slytherin common rooms they quickly changed and got dressed. Harry was done first and decided to respond to Fleur's letter.

 _Dear Fleur,_

 _It was a pleasant surprise to hear from you so soon. Viktor sent me a letter just the other day saying that you would be joining our team. I very much look forward to playing with you this summer. I am related to Alexander Potter he is my younger brother. Here is a picture of me so that we can know what each other look like. Feel free to ask me any questions you want and I will answer them to the best of my ability._

 _Your Teammate,_

 _Harry James Potter_

After Harry finished writing the letter and put in an envelope as the with the picture of him from the youth cup trophy earlier that summer with Viktor standing next to him an arm around Harry's shoulder as he held the trophy in front of him. As Harry sealed the envelope the other finished getting dressed and and met Harry in the common room.

"Well let's head down to the pitch." Draco said as they began to file out of the common room. "I'll have to mail this out when we go past the Owlery." Harry said as he raised his hand with the letter slightly so that they all could see it. With that they left, but as they left Malfoy noticed that Harry also grabbed his notes from muggle studies.

 **A few minutes later after Harry mails the letter:**

 **Slytherin Lockeroom:**

"All right you all that are interested in tryouts over here. You experienced players wait for me by the door." Marcus Flint instructed as he walked to where the tryouts are sitting. "Well since there are only a few of you we are going to have a scrimmage game if you can impress you'll make the team though it may only be as a reserve player." Flint explained then turned and began walking away from the tryout group. "I will give you a few minutes to prepare a game plan." Flint added as he and the experience players headed outside. As soon as they left Harry stood up and dragged one of the chalk boards over and began to draw on it. Draco spoke quickly to the other players including the three that they did not know that played seeker and the two beaters explaining how Harry had come up with a game plan in class earlier that day. As Draco finished explaining this Harry finished drawing and writing on the board and called the others to gather around. "Ok here is our game plan." Harry said as the others gathered around….

 **A Few Minutes Later after Harry explains the game plan:**

Marcus Flint and the experienced players watched as the tryouts walked onto the field sure that they would beat these tryouts since Flint didn't even allow them enough time to properly get to know each other. They were surprised that when the tryouts came out onto the pitch they had a determined look rather than the hopeless look they had expected. "Captain we're ready for the scrimmage." Harry said as he and the others mounted their brooms with Neville in goal. Two seventh year Slytherin's Tyrell Lancaster and Charles Dupont as the beater's. Harry, Draco, and Daphne as chaser's. Finally, at seeker was Malissa Dupont Charles's twin sister. Harry took up his position as the middle most chaser and waited for the quaffle to be thrown into the air by a charm on the quidditch box. The snitch and both bludger's where release and the chasers watched the quaffle. As Harry waited time seemed to slow down until he saw the quaffle move slightly to begin its launch upward. As the quaffle launched forward Harry darted forward and reached the quaffle just as it reached its highest point. Harry grabbed the quaffle and saw one of Flint's chasers charge at him blindly and no one was covering behind as he charged. Harry grinned at this all he had to do was get past then one guy and would create a scoring chance. Harry moved his broom stick a little to the left towards Flint who was playing middle chaser. As the other chaser closed in on him Harry pulled his broomstick right and took off launching himself past the charging chaser who due to hi position took Flint out of the play.

Harry being a former seeker was much faster and more maneuverable than his fellow chasers. Given the fact that Severus had his Nimbus 2000 customized to be smaller and more maneuverable than any other broom. The added benefit of Harry's smaller broom and size was that he could accelerate to his top speed nearly instantaneously which allowed him to take advantage of over aggressive players.

Harry heard Flint curse as he tried to stay with Harry only to be locked and nearly knocked off of his broom by his own player. Harry quickly accelerated away from the pile up and straight at Flint's team's goal as he closed in on the goal Harry saw movement right and above him. It was the third of Flint's chasers as he closed in Harry saw Draco to his left and Daphne to his right rather than passing the ball to Draco and providing the third chaser a chance to get back into the play Harry stopped his broom and allowed the third chaser to come flying past him and passed it to Daphne who was know inside the box and one on one with the keeper which she made short work to give them the lead and the first score of the game. As they flew back towards their goal Harry saw Flint chewing out the first chaser for blocking his movement. Harry chuckled at this not even past the first score and Flint was already blaming others for his inability to read the game and predict what Harry was doing. As Flint's keeper picked up the quaffle and passed it to Flint he suddenly was face to face with Draco who quickly closed the gap on Flint. Flint panicked at sudden preassure and quickly past to his right which looked open since Daphne was pressuring the chaser to his left. Before the chaser could receive the quaffle though he was hit dead on by a bludger as Harry intercepted the pass before the chaser had a chance to recover. Harry, Daphne, and Draco flew forward at ridiculous speeds leaving flint and the other chasers behind in shock. Harry pushed forward and as the keeper prepared for Harry to shoot Harry passed it off to Draco who scored the goal to extend their lead. The game continued this way with Flint's chasers constantly collapsing to the pressure and passing it to who appeared to be the open chaser only to have Harry steal the ball or on the few times where the pass did get through that chaser was then nailed by a bludger after receiving the ball slowing down the attack and allowing Draco and Daphne to shift their marks while Harry transitioned over to the seemingly open chaser. The game was 210-50 when the snitch was finally caught by Malissa making the final score 360-50. As Harry's team landed and began walking to the dressing room to get a shower Harry looked up and saw Alexander and Lily watching him from up in the stands. "Hey y'all go ahead I'll catch up." Harry stated and walked up to the stands where Lily was waiting for him.

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update I hope that y'all enjoyed the Quidditch game. On a side note let me know of any suggestions about how to write the Quidditch games. Also there will be twelve Quidditch games in the Hogwarts season so you play each house team three times. Finally, don't forget to vote.**

 **Sylla: 6**

 **Daphne: 8**

 **Fleur: 8**


End file.
